There is US2010/0317339A1 publication as a background art of the field of the invention. The publication describes as “The scheduler assigns a common group ID to mobile stations based on interference levels of a common interference source and allocates bandwidth within a selected zone of an OFDMA uplink subframe to the mobile stations assigned the common group ID for uplink communications within the uplink subframe”.